There are large gaps in our understanding of racial/ethnic disparities in treatment experiences and outcomes for women with breast cancer across the continuum of care. In particular, there is virtually no information about the treatment experiences of Latinas and the implications on return to work and quality of life into the survivorship period. Furthermore, there are lingering concerns about disparities in outcomes related to paid work and quality of life for African American women. To address these issues we propose to perform a follow-up survey at 3 years after diagnosis of a cohort of 2498 patients diagnosed with breast cancer during a period from May 2005 to February 2007 and reported to the Los Angeles and Detroit SEER registries. We will examine racial/ethnic differences in disruption in paid work for patients with breast cancer into the survivorship period. We will also examine racial/ethnic differences in quality of life domains including financial stress for patients with breast cancer into the early survivorship period. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Results from the study will inform health care policy and interventions to improve the quality of care for vulnerable patient populations.